


Harry's Journal

by louisovermyknee



Series: One Shots/Smut [5]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Reading, Sneaking Around, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisovermyknee/pseuds/louisovermyknee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of 'Don't Let Me Go', Louis gets a peak at Harry's journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Journal

**Louis POV**

Another hard day at work and I’m starting to feel drowsy from all that has happened today. I’ve returned to the hotel, passing a huge group of our fans at the front entrance. I love them, but they can get a little rowdy. The bodyguards surround me all over, but I know it’s only for my protection. Opening the door to our suite, I find Harry, his back facing me, sitting near the corner of the room. The moment he hears me come in, he immediately jolts his hands behind his back. I find this suspicious, but I just say “Hey, Harry”. “Hi,” he replied, obviously trying to act casual. Harry doesn’t move an inch from his spot. I feel like I should step closer, “what’s that you got there?”. “Umm …” Harry began to panic, “Nothing”. I rolled my eyes and stepped to the side to see what he was holding behind his back. Before Harry turns to hide his backside, I saw the corner of what seemed to be a journal. Harry’s eyes sunk to the floor, embarrassed. “What ‘cha writing, Harry?” I asked, smiling. Harry began to blush. My curiosity just had to be quenched. Sadly, it was halted with his next few words. “Nothing. Nothing important”. My smile lowered into a frown, but I respected his privacy. “Oh,” I said, “Alright, so how about them fans outside?”.

. . .

My eyes blink and I am awakening from my sleep. Returning from my unconsciousness, I glance over to the clock on the nightstand. 2:56 AM. I have plentiful time before I actually have to get up this morning. I feel my eyes drift off again, but a sudden rush jolts me awake again. I remember it. The journal. Slowly, I pick my body up to sit on the bed. I tried as much as I could so that the springs in the mattress did not resound with creaks. I simply must not wake Harry up. I turn my head and I find Harry. Fast asleep, he’s on his side probably dreaming sparrows and ships. I smile in the darkness. Even seeing his silhouette makes me happy. Inching my legs out of the sheets, I am sure not to let him wake up. My feet touch the floor and I bring myself up. Good, I’ve made it out of bed, now where is Harry’s suitcase? I scan the area with my eyes for a moment. It’s difficult in the dark, but the nightlight is my savior. Not only was the light beaming the direction to go to, but also Harry’s suitcase which would hold an important drink for my curiosity.

            Practically on tiptoe, I make my way in the darkness with only that single nightlight to guide my way. I stop for a moment when I hear the sound of snoring. I turn my head to Harry, and his breathing is silent again. Thank gosh. I relax a little and I finally reached his suitcase. I slowly unzip the zipper. I’ve made it this far and I cannot stop now. I lift the heavy lid and I find exactly what I was looking for. Harry’s journal. I reach for the precious object with my hands. I handle it with care and hold it as if it was a baby bird. I turn back to Harry and I am stalled by a thought.  _Is it worth invading his privacy?_  I ask myself. My curious emotions scream at me.  _Yeah, it’s totally worth it._

            Flipping to the first page, I realize that it’s difficult to read in the dark. Coincidently, the dresser right beside me had a flashlight in the drawer. I silently feel grateful for whoever mistakenly put that there. Twisting the object, the light is drawn from the flashlight. Words, sentences, and more words are written in this journal. I wish I had the time to examine every single inch of this book, but I can’t risk my friend catching me in the act of intrusion. This could break our relationship forever. I make this quick. Quietly as I could, I flip through the pages. I notice a few familiar words I would have guessed in a studio. Chorus, interlude, repeat, all of these words seem related to music.  _Lyrics,_  I thought,  _Harry’s writing song lyrics_. My head turns to Harry again. He’s still fast asleep. I’d never imagine him writing a few songs. Maybe there’s a sad side in him.

            I remember that time right before we went to bed, and I immediately turn to the last page he’s written on. I direct the light to spot the page and in an instant I see the words “Don’t Let Me Go” written at the top of the page. I took a moment to read through the lyrics.

             _Don’t let me go, ‘cause I’m tired of feeling alone._

            I closed the book. My curiosity has been quenched with the best drink I have ever come across. I breathe in through my nose. I have to resist the urge to cry. Lowering the journal, I feel a single tear streaming down my face. This is too much in one night. My hands drop the journal back into the suitcase and the flashlight is off and back in the drawer. In the darkness, I return to the bed. Carefully, I put myself into bed, not bothering to look at the time. I don’t know what to think. I didn’t think that intruding on my best friend would end up with this. I’m on the edge of another tear. All I can do now is let the pillow suck in my emotions. Before I drift back asleep, I quietly send a message to Harry.

             _“I won’t let go, Harry”_

**THE END**


End file.
